All Or Nothing
by DigiGirlFreak45
Summary: Taylor is a 14 year old girl who lost her mom. And finds out that she has an aunt who is married to Idol, but who is it? and Alot of humor and actions. review thank you
1. The News

Hey sorry about not making stories, but I am re opening a new one and I deifantly need feedback from you peeps =)

Taylor's POV

I got up in the morning smiling at my room which was filled with quotes that I liked. I started getting dress in cute clothes because today in my school we have to do a project and I did mine on a stomphia coccenia aka Sea anemone which was an interesting one. I got out of my bed room and my mom was sleeping I was hella nervous about my presentation because when ever I talk to everyone I always stutter and I'm a klutz when it comes to these things. I got an apple and making sure I got my heavy books and left my house I ignored her "I love you" comment because I was furious on a fight that we had. I felt bad but she needs to apologize to me.

I walked down the hill of my bus listening to my IPod. I waited for 5mins and the bus came as I step on the bus I say hi to the bus driver when I turned my head I saw my blonde friend Devon sitting next to me. "Yo person what's up?" she asked me while I smiled and hit her arm playfully "Would you quit saying yo that's my word not yours got it?" I said we laughed "Fine, OMG!" she screamed and I jumped up "What?" "Are you ready to present?" "OMG that's why you yelled?" "Yes but answer the question" "Yea I was born to be ready..." I stayed silent and she gave me a your lying look. "Ok I'm not ready". We started yapping than at the end of the school in 6th period we had to present. "Ok so Taylor come on up you are last one" "Umm can I skip please?" I asked "Nope get up there" I sighed and told Devon lets go she was my clicker for the slideshow. So as I began i can feel my face red and my friend who was weird looks than I grabbed a pointer to show my picture but I dropped it and as I got it I bunked my head on the white board metal "Ow dang this OK so umm this is what colors it has" As I told everyone I see them still laughing at me but the teach actually told them to shut up I laughed than I saw a office assistant. I got done with my presentation me and Devon laughed at my moments and sat together I look up to see Mr. Campbell looking sad he didn't realize that I was done so one of the kids asked "Hey Campbell we are done!" said a name peter "Oh yea sorry um Tay can I talk to you outside?" Everyone looked at me and I nodded I was scared of the outcome and I see my friends looking at each other.

"Ok Mr. Campbell whats going on? Did I mess up on something?" I asked "No you did perfect but um I'm not sure how to explain this though." He looked sad and I can almost feel tears on my cheek "Just tell me please?" "Well today your mom and grandma got into a crash and they both died" I looked down and cried my eyes out and ran out of the hallway to the bathroom I hugged my self for comfort and I couldn't help but to cry and I hated myself.

No one POV

Mr. Campbell came into his classroom everyone stared and All Taylor's friends were worried about her. "Hey what happen?" Devon asked "Um why don't you go find her I think she is in the bathroom" "No its fine I'm good I just needed a moment" Tay smiled but her eyes were red Devon and all her friends hugged her.

Beth POV

In North Carolina

"Hey Beth!" I turned around and I see Julie Shannon's wife smiling and sitting on the counter eating a banana "Hey get off the counter jeez your worst than Shannon" I said and she playfully hit me. "So what Ru gonna do today?" I asked Julie "Well maybe me and you can go do some shopping?" "Mhm that sounds good to me I think Jeff is at Matt's house because apparently matt lost his dog again" she giggled "Yea well lets go!" she pulled my hand but the phone rang "Hold on ok" "oki doki" I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said

"Hi is this Beth Britt?"

"Yes it is may I ask who is calling?"

"Its Andy I live down in Washington but do you know a girl name Taylor Moore or Rachael Moore?"

"Umm yes I do what going on? What happen?" I panicked

"Well your step sister has passed away and Tay is fine but she needs a home apparently all her other family don't want her because they think she is not good at anything or wants to be apart in her life and a lot of cruel things and in Rachael's will she said you can have her IF you want"

"Oh My God Umm may I call you back I have to talk about this to my husband" I said about to cry

"Yes but you got 4 days to answer or else she will be adopted" He hanged up and I dropped the phone and started crying than I heard running footsteps "Omg what happen are you ok?" she hugged me and I pulled myself together "Yea just that my step sister died and I'm gonna see if I can adopt my niece well I can but I'm gonna have to ask Jeff" "Wait you mean that girl who came in with that cute baby?" "Yes the one who laughed at everything including getting hurt" "Oh do it I wanna see her" chill I gotta ask Jeff.

Later in night time

I cooked dinner then I heard the door open and I see Jeff looking tired "Oh my god I swear Matt is so stupid sometimes" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Why what happen?" I asked as he helped me set up the food. "Well Lucas was in his car all night long" I giggled "Wow but you go to love him though haha" "Yea true so what have you been up to today?" he asked. "Umm me and Julie went shopping and than I got a phone call from Washington people" "Doesn't your step sis live there?" "Yea but umm shes gone" I looked down and started crying he came around me and hugged me. "I am so sorry when?" "Today" "I'm so sorry" "Its fine but I do have a huge favor to ask you though?" "What is it?" he looked at me sweetly and smiled.


	2. Meeting the kid

Beth's POV

"Umm do you think we can umm take in someone like a child?" I hid my face I was scared of asking that question I mean I know he wants one of his own but I'm not sure if he'll say yes. "Who is it?" I uncover my face "Its her daughter Taylor and she is 14 I mean if you don't want her that's fine but I don't want her to be with a bad family I don't trust those people who adopt them" He thought for a minute than smiled "Of course and I don't blame ya either and I'm sure Seattle is a dangerous place" "Yea and thank you!" I jumped and hug him and kissed him. "But she needs to know about the whole wrestling people and keep it a secret." "Oh umm yea I'm not sure what to do hehe" I sighed "Well Its fine as long as she keeps it" "Ok!" "When are we going to go see her?" I was about to answer until Matt, Julie, Shannon, and Greg came in running in the house. "OMG you guys are gonna have a kid here!" everyone asked shockingly "OMG seriously! Jeff I told you to lock the door" I told Jeff "I DID I don't know how they got in" "Well I pick the lock" Shannon said and I walked up to him and slapped his arm. "Ow woman can slap" Shannon said as we laughed. "Ok so tomorrow I'll that guy up and I'll tell him about the thing meanwhile when Taylor gets here I don't think anyone should come over cause she needs a break from people and plus I want me and her time not to be mean but-" Yea we know plus all of us go to leave tomorrow" Jeff said finishing. I was excited about Tay coming I hope she will have fun.

Taylor POV

I can't believe my mom died right now I was at Devon's house her mom and dad let me stay until someone gets me. "Tay?" "Yea Dev?" I layed on her bed. "Are you sure you ok?" "No I am not I am sad and depress I can't believe what I did to my mom and I mean I blame me for the fights I get with her and my grandma I was balling my eyes in tears and I hugged her for a long time. "I mean I don't know what to do now I'm gonna be far away from everyone" "I know but they said your gonna be living with your aunt" "Um no I don't even know this person and all my family HATES me I don't what I did wrong" she was silent I bet she didn't what to say I don't blame her though I would've done the same. "Hey Tay?" "Yea oh sorry I didn't mean to go all sensitive ya know" "No its fine but want to go to the school tomorrow?" "Yea! I need to be crazy before I leave you guys" "Yeppers well lets get some sleep" "Ok"

Morning

"Taylor Marie! Wake up!" I hit Devon with a pillow meaning to shut up but than she grabbed a pillow and started whacking me. "OK I'm up! Jeez no sleep at all" "Oh well than get ready" "but I don't want to" I whined "Quiet" "Ok Donovan" than I felt a pillow whacked me. "Ok I deserved that one" I said she smiled and took a shower she was a preppy girl as she dress but she is actually a game nerd which is freaky. "Ready?" Devon asked "Why yes I am devey" we walked out waited for the bus went to school. "See ya later" I told her and went to my other friends "Hey guy how are you?" I walked up to them but they looked sad "Um whats wrong?" "You're leaving us" my friend Miranda gave me a huge hug "Yea". As the day go on people cried and made me promised them.

Authors note: sorry but I don't want to give the life details I just want to get to the awesome part and yea sorry also I was bored with it…

It's been a third day and tomorrow I was to leave.

I and Devon walked to the school and we started swinging on swings and being dizzy from a machine. "Hey can we go to my house?" I asked Devon "Um sure why?" "Just to say goodbye to everything I got a key" "Alright" I went to my house and I see yellow crossed tape around it. We broke it and I got into the house "Devon?" "What?" "I'm going to miss everyone and this house not to mention my cats OMG my cats!" I ran out of the house and I see if they were there and I heard a sweet meow and it was duchess "DUCHESS!" I grabbed her and hug her she was just purring away and cried then Devon grabbed my shoulder "c'mon lets get some of your stuff" I sighed and put duchess down "Ok"

we walked to her house and we found two cars in front of her house and we didn't know who it was so we walked I was hella nervous. "Hey guys how are you?" Devon said to her dad and mom "Oh hi sweetie Tay this is your ride" mom "Oh umm ok I guess" "Don't worry sweetheart I knew your mom since a long time" I looked at the girl her long light brown hair and smiled "Alright do whatever ya want to me" I cried and Devon cried we hugged each other.

And I went to get my bags and put it in the girl's trunk then I remembered something. "Umm excuse me?" I asked innocently she turned her head towards me and smiled "Yes" "can well um is it ok if I bring my cat? You don't have to but I want to make sure she is going to be alright" I said looking down and waiting for the answer I was afraid she was going to say no which people do "Sure but she may have to stay in your room cause we have a dog" "Really?" I said excidetely "Yea his name is jack" "What kind?" "I have no idea my fiancée knows" "Ohh whats his name?" "Jason Crouse" "Ok may I ask for your name?" "Beth" "Ok cool and I'll stop asking questions sorry" I said looking at the window as we pass the school then apparently she already knew where I lived which was freaky but she did say she knows my mom so I trust her."Alright Taylor go get your cat and we'll be leaving to the airport" "Oki" I said getting out and trying to put duchess in a cage in result I got scratches on my face.

Beth's POV

'OMG I can't believe I lied to her ahh I'm like the worst person to do that well I hope she understands' as I put my hands on my face I turn to see Taylor get her cat in the cage it was funny she was getting beat by a cat I giggled and I got a text from Jeff.

Hey hows everything going?

Good Tay is trying to get her cat

Haha cool did you tell her about the dog

Yes and she was good with it but I didn't tell her about you cause I know she is a fan

I don't care tell her it wouldn't be right to keep it from her.

Ok well here she comes I'll talk to you later have fun

I will haha love you

Love you too.

"Sorry about that Beth Duchess well was being complicated" she said as she put the cage next to her and I see a beautiful calico her blue eye very bright looking frisky. "It's fine let's go" "Where?" she asked "North Carolina" "Oh umm ok" for the whole entire trip she was quiet as a mouse I felt bad I didn't mean for any quietness.

Airport Taylor's POV

"Were here Tay?" I woke up and looked outside my window and I see airplanes. "Umm are we flying?" I asked cause I was scared as shit I never been on a plane. "Yes that's the only way we can get there" she said like no big problem but I do "Well umm I never been on one and I'm scared" "Oh its fine sweetie all we do is just sleep and eat ya know" she laughed which I was unsure how to react. "Ok chill c'mon we are gonna be late" "Ok.." we packed and as I stepped on the plane I freaked out on the inside' OK tay calm down hopefully there will be no bombs and no snakes its just a flying thing' "Tay! Lets goo" "Coming" we sat together and she started text while I listened to my IPod listening to pearl Jam and I felt a tap I look at a fly attendant "Excuse me ms but do need something?" Umm I think I am good" 'No I am thirsty and hungry and I don't wanna take advantage of Beth' "No we are eating can we have some and junk food" 'OMG this woman is crazy I like her but reminded of my mom so much' I held it in "Thanks"

North Carolina

"Hey c'mon slow poke" "Ok coming Beth" I grabbed duchess with the cage and my stuff than I see a girl with blonde and black hair 'AWESOME HAIR' I thought "Beth!" "Julie hi miss me much" those two were having a conversation while I sat down on a bench I looked at my surroundings and it was a small place 'I'm going to feel stupid now' "Hey ms can I help you?" I look up and I look up and I see a stranger above me "No I am good bye" I walked off but I felt his eyes on me and I sped faster to Beth "Hey um can we go I'm kinda creeped out by a guy and yea" I said fastly "Oh yea sure hey Julie can you help her with her bags" "Yea." We all walked out and I covered my eyes cause the sun was bright omg what have I done to deserve this


	3. The Surprise!

Taylor's POV

I got in the car and my eyes widen on the places and I started asking questions and get excited if only my mom was here she'll be so proud. "So Tay what do you like doing?" I looked at Julie and I was shy "Umm I don't know I guess anything kinda" "Have you ever been to the gas chamber?" "Julie no she doesn't know yet" Beth said to her I looked at them weird "Ok well where are we going" "To your new home" "Oh yea" I took a deep sigh and started to feel sick. I slowly drifted my eyes to sleep hoping I would feel better.

Beth POV

I drove and I see Tay passing out and she looks like she is sick "Hey Beth when is she gonna meet everyone?" "Umm whenever I guess but let her settle down though" "Ok sorry I'm just excited" "Why" I laughed "I don't know she seems cool ya know and sometimes I can get bored from ya" "WHAT your mean" I said we giggled and we heard a meow. "Aww and her kitten is very cute!" Julie said gushing it "Whats her name?" she asked "I believe its duchess" "Nice name she looks like one" "Yea" we headed to the house. I woke up Tay "Hey Tay wake up were here" I said sweetly "Huh where am i-Nevermind forget it" she said yawning and stretching I felt bad for her.

Taylor's POV

Julie and Beth were talking while I stayed silent and had my eyes wide when I see a huge house 'They must be rich or something damnn' "Tay c'mon lets go see the house!" Beth and Julie grabbed my hand and on the inside it was amazing and wow I couldn't explain it but I bet my friends would be jealous haha. So after they showed me the house and the off limits we went to the bedroom and this is my bedroom.

My jaw dropped and dropped my suitcases and stared in awed and shock 'Ok they must be famous for something' "Well?" Beth asked me with her hand on my shoulder. I was speechless and just nodded "C'mon speak girl!" "Umm its wow and awesome just like how I wanted it but its way too much and I am soo sorry but this is way too much" I walked towards my closet my rug I was just exploring. "Actually sweetie it wasn't as much as you think see Jeff, Matt, Shannon, and me did this and it was easy" Julie said and me and Beth looked at her "SHIT" she covered her mouth and I thought of those names. "OMG OMG NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" "Tay just calm down" "HOW CAN I I'm a flipping fan and I'm going to feel stupid!" I was shock my whole life would turn upside down I mean famous? Meeting people? Using me? Thoughts just came at me. "Tay I am so sorry I was gonna tell you at dinner" Beth said sadly and feeling bad. "Its fine I just want some rest I really don't feel good" "Alright do you want something?" Beth asked "Umm no I don't think so but thank you" I smiled sweetly. Julie apologized and I forgive her I mean I would probly do the same they left and I let duchess out of her cage and went to my dresser and she looked at me sad which made me sad. I went to my bed it was cozy and got under the blankets and I cried after all this happening I hope I won't be a trouble person.

Beth POV

"Beth I am so sorry" Julie pleaded "No its fine sweetie she probly would have that same reaction too I still feel bad about it" we sat in living room and it was Thursday night. "HEY YA'LL whats up?" we turned our heads and we see Jessie Chris Jericho's girlfriend of 6 months she was a dominant WWE diva EVER "Oh my how did you get in?" "Umm the door was open so yeah" "Huh uh" I said "Its da truth" "Ok" so we all sat and chatted and watched TNA "Ohh go Jeff!" I said cheering and than we heard foot steps coming down and I look and it was Tay wrapped in a blanket. "Hey sweetheart how you feeling?" "Umm ok not the best" "Hey Beth who is this chicky" "I'm Taylor and you are Jessie Stiles right? Or am I just seeing things?" I smiled than we started giggling. "No sweetie its real" "Oh umm ok I'm gonna go take a nap" "I don't think so."

Taylor's POV

"Why?" I asked curious "You are going to watch my hubbi" Julie said and I was confuse " She's talking about Shannon" "Oh ok" I sat down watching wrestling and I heard jeffs theme song 'I can't believe this I'm living with a hardy ahh this is going to be a long life for me' I thought. After TNA was over I got up saying night to everyone cause I was sick or at least depress. I went to the bed room and I see duchess sleeping on my pillow I awed and I was like dang you but I went to un pack my stuff than I saw a photograph of my mom and I cried. "Taylor?" I heard as Beth walked in and saw me crying I wiped them. "Yea?" I asked "Are you ok about everything?" I took a huge breathe in "No not really sorry" I said holding tears. "Tay just cru and I am sorry about this but your mom wanted me to take care of ya so yeah and plus I thought you would had fun I guess" she hugged me and I cried so much.


End file.
